


Honeyed Poison

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Crossdressing, Drag King, Food, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Other, Purgatory AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: Eros is an incubus, a demon who requires sexual energy to survive and thrive even as the centuries pass by. Performing in an underground club as a means to satiate his personal hunger under the guidance of fellow demon Minako, he meets an enigma, 'Aria'. Sometimes gentlemanly, other times rogueish but always, satisfying. Will Yuuri succumb to the charms of his addicted buyer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a part RP, part writing/art collaboration I have with my lovely art wife!  
> Thus, this is in the middle of their story and should be considered a one-shot in the universe.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Silk and chemise. The feeling of luxury against one’s own skin for it to be only ruined much like the waiting body beneath. Yuuri poured the decadent loyal, golden and rich fluid, sliding it down his neck and over his collarbone. Tonight, will be a feast of the senses, sight, smell, taste. All of it will be offered, the shell of his body but he knew. Oh, he knew it would mean so much more if he was there.  
Even as his body resisted instinctively, he panted in wanton need, tongue flicking out in a heavy pant. The mask was filigree metal, laced over his skin. Obscuring his features yet revealing all. How his eyes shone with a delicious thirst even as his skin was a feast for another.  
He was inside a long champagne flute, an eye fluttering closed in a coy wink. Tonight, he was the enthraller, no longer a slave, nudging his admirers with a curve of his finger. Even when only polite claps echoed, the class of the room much too high for lewd acts of desire. He felt them lavish their attention over their skin and left only wanting more. Such attention nourished his heart and his own twisted desires.  
“Eros is here, a lovely meal for the lucky winner,” Minako was dressed to the nines, tilting her manicured golden tipped nails along Yuuri’s drenched skin. With a lick to the same finger, she purrs at the appreciative audience. Even though she had more long-term clientele these days, she still had them enthralled on her every word. Even the incubus himself struggled to look away until he saw him.  
Yuuri’s view went blank at the sight of the silvered haired man who was apt to treat him as a slave. Instead, he rubbed his resolve raw with gentleness and worship, long past till Yuuri begged for the man to take. And he did, repetitively and unrepentantly. He swallowed Yuuri whole until he could no longer be just Eros the slave. Until they were equals yet he had been conquered until he begged Aria. Wished for Aria to keep him. Never having felt such heat and satisfaction in a long time and he had been weakened enough to do it. A slave, a true slave to his own incubi desires.  
Even so, his lips curved, hiding away his burning longing, after all, he was here to entertain and please with all of his body to the new winner.  
How could he expect that Aria would bet for him again?  
How could he hope?  
Biting the inside of his mouth till he tasted the familiar taste of iron, he gave an air kiss as the curtains closed in front of him by the faceless security.

Aria had won again. How much money did this man have and why did he spend it all on him. Many of the patrons here sampled of course. He had a nice body in this form, as close he was willing to be from his days as a human made beautiful. But there were more beauties here, each moulded to perfection. Most would go and taste all of them.  
Yet here he was lifted out of the glass as if made of the bubbly liquid itself and grasped against, even as sweet golden congealed and ran over the enigmatic man’s clothes. How his eyes searched for something with Yuuri’s own, as if already seeing beyond the façade of Eros and found satisfied.  
He stole a kiss though it was given, all the same, a moan escaping the incubi’s lips. He was meant to perform but no Aria had already begun to give and take in equal measuring, dizzying the demon as the high came over him in crashing waves over his senses.

His energy was limitless or he was burning the candle of his lifeforce far too strongly and quickly. Should he be worried? If he felt guilt it was quickly quashed by Aria mouthing over his covered crotch, mouth sticky with saliva and honey and soon precum if he continued.  
He was prepped and Aria growled into his mouth as if frustrated. Did he want to do this himself? Aria had taken him time with Eros when he was acting as his slave even if he could accommodate anyone without preparation. He seemed to relish giving him the attention that he wasn’t sure he should receive but he felt dizzying highs all the same for receiving it.

The sex itself was messy, Eros once more has taken to seating on Aria’s lap. The pace was maddeningly slow, like a cork threatening to unscrew but not being released. It fizzed, the flames changed to molten liquid from their last meeting as Aria, strength revealed once more held down the hips of Eros with ease.  
Viktor’s tongue laved over his skin, not bruising but sucking lightly replacing the traces of honey with saliva even as he kept his unholy slow pace, driving Eros insane till pleads whipped out of his lips.  
As if he was seeking vocal permission, it became harder, fingers clawing into numbing crescents over his hips. Aria’s own hips moved at an almost savage pace. He orders Eros to look into his eyes until he came and even then, the hellion continued, having been made aware of Eros’s stamina from their previous encounter.

And it came, that dizzying bright white light as Aria growled, hips stuttering as he poured his release into Eros. His eyes were blown apart at the now laying Eros, having surrendered to the rush and lain. Even so, his eyes and less admittedly his heart contracted with bliss as he was being filled.  
It was finally done, his body and mind ached but only one was fulfilling while the other was filled with disbelief and grief. Maybe it had been too long since someone had satisfied him so completely. He wasn’t willing to admit to more.

Even when Viktor had taken his time, body controlled in the limited environment as he took care of him. Eros had tried to tell him it was not necessary. After all, he could shift to wellness within a blink of an eye. But, the man clicked his tongue, unsatisfied and despite the lack of words, his hands were tender upon him, soothing it.  
Yuuri was in trouble.  
Desperately so.


	2. King Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako loved to flaunt the rules of humanity; gender, sexuality, appearance. It meant little to demons who could be anyone or anything but she loved the challenge of using their preferred appearance and creating it into the illusion of otherness. 
> 
> Or in this case, performing as their drag king alter-ego.
> 
> A kinktober cross-dress prompt.

It begins with drums, a deep thrumming sound that soaks into your skin from the bottom up. Primal in its simplicity it continues as the velvet red curtains lift. Until they are revealed, a piercing gaze of blue hitting the audience, the man’s beard a shade of devastating midnight black.

 

They continue hitting the black, neon paint splashing over their exposed torso, pulled taut as they continue hitting the drums, a challenging gleam in their eye. The music begins, the cool blue light changing into red as the pace of the beating becomes faster to match. 

 

Leather illuminated, belts and buckles hiding away the binder underneath. Paint splashing over it all, black liquid breaking over skin with each motion, macabre in appearance especially when it splashes over his face in a streak his cheek. Almost appearing to be blood.

 

With a final defeaning thump, they throw the paint-covered sticks to the audience, music changing to a more sensual tone.

 

They move, their movements dripping with masculinity, with the poise of their shoulders squared and defiant. Their lips curled in a sneer, they dominate the room with their presence, the audience hanging onto an audible-less gasp.  
They danced, their movements strong and swift, kicking into high gear with their movements with a flourish and a wink to the female audience.

Even as their hands travel down the v of their pelvis as it juts down beneath the dark leather of his pants.

 

With a teasing thrust, they turn and finish off in a final pose, their finger placed over their lips, the curtain falls dramatically.  
Minako scratches at their beard with muffled laughter, they would like to see Yuuri try top that performance tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Minako to hell and back ~

**Author's Note:**

> I have no reason why anyone would follow me but my writing blog is @jestinayspainden if anyone is interested! I am also doing kinktober and I am mega happy to take requests if you think of something.


End file.
